marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
| image = | reality = | aliases = Edvard Haberdash | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = Lord of Nightmares | affiliation = Fear Lords | dob = | pob = | dod = | pod = | boo = Dream Dimension; Club Fear | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | relatives = Dweller in Darkness (uncle); Dreamqueen (daughter); Daydream (daughter); D'Spayre (cousin); Trauma (son); Spite (cousin) | first = ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #110 | final = | creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | actor = Jim Parsons }} Nightmare is a powerful otherwordly entity and a frequent adversary of the Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension, Doctor Strange. Nightmare was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko and was introduced in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #110. Biography Nightmare is a demonic elder being and ruler of a splinter realm of the Dream Dimension governed by nightmares. He was once the servant of Shuma-Gorath and was briefly a rival for the Old One's power, but split from Gorath to form his own kingdom in the land of dreams. Nightmare was fiercely protective of his realm, having warded off attacks from his daughter and other demons seeking to depose him. Approximately 800 years ago, Nightmare raped the demoness Zilla Char, producing a daughter, Dreamqueen. Then, 350 years ago, Nightmare meddled with the Dreamqueen's schemes involving Native Americans. At some point in the past, Nightmare earned the attention of the Earth realm's Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange. He was Strange's first major adversary after Baron Mordo. The two would remain dire enemies with one another for many years to come. A man named Havelock revealed that twelve years before he first encountered Doctor Strange, he had washed up on one of the Sunda islands. There he encountered an old woman. During the night, the old woman had to fight off Nightmare, overlord of the Dream dimension. Nightmare expressed that he had grown bored and run out of ideas to torment dreamers with. He visited the realms of mortals to seek 'motivation.' He took control of a nightclub, renaming it 'Club Fear.' Patrons were briefly exposed to their nightmares. There he posed as owner Edvard Haberdash, becoming romantically involved with a horror movie actress. Abilities Powers * Oneiromancy: Nightmare possesses the ability to manipulate the dreams of sleeping individuals, molding them into the most horrific of nightmares. He does so from within the Dream Dimension and can enter a person's nightmares at will. This can actually be a dangerous ability, for Nightmare can affect the subconscious mind, planting post-hypnotic suggestions that can drastically alter a person's behavior. This includes a person's astral self, or soul, which is how Nightmare usually embroils himself in battles with Doctor Strange. In one example, Nightmare manipulated the personality of the Hulk, causing his mind to degenerate into near nothingness so that only a rampaging engine of pure primal rage remained. Under such conditions, the Hulk nearly leveled all of Manhattan. (Incredible Hulk, Vol. 1 #297-300) * Summoning: Nightmare can call upon the services of lesser beings and demonic entities to do his bidding. This also applies to his personal steed, Dreamstalker. Skills Weaknesses Equipment Weaponry Notes & Trivia * The character of Nightmare was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko. * Nightmare's counterpart in DC Comics is Morpheus, aka, the Sandman who first appeared in his own ongoing comic book series. * Nightmare rides a black, winged steed named Dreamstalker. Dreamstalker was introduced in ''Strange Tales'' #110, the same issue that introduced Nightmare. * A version of Nightmare appeared on The Super-Hero Squad where he was voiced by Big Bang Theory star Jim Parsons. Appearances Nightmare was introduced in the third story in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #110 entitled "Dr. Strange, Master of Black Magic!". Chronologically, he made earlier appearances in Alpha Flight, Volume 1 #67, Sensational Spider-Man Minus-1, Doctor Strange, Volume 2 #65, in which he appeared in flashback. He appeared in only two more issues of Strange Tales, #116 and #122, before becoming a recurring villain in ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 1 and ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2. In volume one he appeared in issues #170 and #180-182. He then appeared in Marvel Premiere #3 before jumping over to volume two of Doctor Strange with issue #10. He made a behind-the-scenes appearance in issues #11-12 and a full appearance in issue #13. He appeared next in issues #13-34. Nightmare made two off-beat appearances in Mirconauts #29 and Dazzler #4 before returning to Doctor Strange for a multi-part storyline in issues #50, 52 and 53. Nightmare then appeared in issues #77-78 of Ghost Rider, Volume 2 and was the principal adversary behind the Hulk turning into a completely feral monster devoid of humanity in issues #297-300, at which point he encountered his nemesis Doctor Strange once again. Nightmare was later featured in his own four-issue limited series in 1994 where he assumed the alias of Edvard Haberdash and took control of a night club called Club Fear. Related pages * * appearances * image gallery * image category * cover appearances See also External links * Nightmare at MDP * Nightmare at Wikipedia * Nightmare at Comic Vine * Nightmare at Comicbookdb.com * Nightmare at the Marvel Universe References ---- Category:Nightmare Category:1963 character introductions Category:Stephen Strange/Villains Category:Oneiromancers Category:Cosmic beings